The present invention relates to a bicycle reflector device. More particularly, the invention relates to a bicycle reflector device for a bicycle having a rear axle and a rear wheel rotatably mounted on the rear axle.
Objects of the invention are to provide a bicycle reflector device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on new and existing bicycles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to reflect light from the headlights of following vehicles from the rear of a bicycle in a manner whereby the bicycle is readily and instantly observable by the operator of the following vehicle, thereby avoiding accident and injuries to cyclists at night.